Four Weddings and a Funeral
by weestarmeggie
Summary: Tom and his friends seem to be unlucky in love. When he encounters Hermione, he thinks his luck may have changed. Join Tom and Hermione's paths as they continue to cross - over a handful of nuptials and one funeral - he comes to believe they are meant to be together, even if their timing always seems to be off. Muggle/Modern AU.
1. The Weasley-Brown Wedding

_Weddings are never about the bride and groom,_

 _weddings are public platforms for dysfunctional families_.

 **–** **Lisa Kleypas**

* * *

"Are you here for the bride or the groom?"

Hermione looked up from the elaborate seating chart she had clutched in her hand, to look at the young man, whom she vaguely recognised, that had asked her the question.

"Oh well, actually, I know them both, but I haven't seen either of them in years, and I'm almost certain they didn't expect me to turn up" she said quietly, casting an eye around the Weasley back garden in an attempt to find someone she knew with whom she could sit.

The young man simply nodded at her, before taking the plan from her hands and guiding her to an aisle seat on what she assumed was the groom's side.

"Here should be perfect for you then. I'm Tom by the way, Tom Riddle. Best man."

Hermione shook the hand he was offering and smiled at the old lady he had sat her next to.

"Hermione Granger" she offered, looking back up at him in time to see his lips twitch into a smirk.

"Ah yes. I've heard all about you."

* * *

It seemed like everyone Tom and his friends knew, were getting married these days. This was the fifth wedding he'd attended this year alone, and the second where he was best man – well joint best man with Harry, but best man none the less.

He had escaped the room Ron was currently pacing, muttering about how he hoped Lavender didn't change her mind last minute, in the hope of catching some fresh air and had been promptly accosted by Mrs. Weasley into escorting arriving guests to their seats.

He'd smiled politely and nodded, rolling his eyes at Draco across the garden who was watching him with an amused smirk, before beginning his 'best man' duties.

Still it wasn't all bad.

Not now that the infamous Granger had shown up.

Tom knew she'd been in America for the past five years, having decided to attend university there after Hogwarts. He'd never met her and had only glimpsed her a few times while they were in secondary school, having no reason to engage in a conversation with her since she was in the year below him with Harry. With almost all of his friends if he thought about it, but they'd spoken enough about her in the years previous that he felt like he almost knew her as well as them.

She stiffened immediately though, narrowing her eyes at him as he smirked down at her. She looked good, and from this angle he had a pretty good view of her cleavage that the navy-blue dress she was wearing provided – his eyes snapped up from the view though when he heard her question.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Tom waved his hand dismissively and nodded at Harry, who he'd spotted making his way towards him, Ron in tow. "Nothing. Enjoy the wedding."

He knew he'd rattled her. He could still feel her eyes on him as he took his spot beside both Harry and Ron at the makeshift altar, and whispered to them both that she was there.

He had to hold them both in place to stop them sprinting down the aisle towards her as the procession music began and Lavender started to make her way towards them.

* * *

"Well, well, well, hello Granger."

Hermione looked up from her conversation with Molly and rolled her eyes at Draco's antics. Anyone would think that they weren't friends the way he was going on, but Hermione knew he enjoyed this little charade of theirs so she played along.

"Malfoy" she sneered, even as she stood to draw the prat into a hug. She squealed when she spotted Ginny, Astoria, Theo and Blaise behind him, drawing them all into hugs and answering their many questions about her life in America before Harry finally tore himself away from their former headmaster, Dumbledore and joined them, sweeping Hermione into his arms and giving her a tight hug.

"I can't believe you came" he murmured quietly into her hair, pulling back to get a good look at her.

"Of course, she came" Ginny said, slapping Harry playfully in the arm before turning back to her friend, "she brought her American accent with her and everything" she smirked.

Hermione bristled, " I do not have an American accent."

"I beg to differ. Several people have already commented on the fact Ron knows an American" the man, who had introduced himself as Tom commented, interrupting the conversation and moving to stand between Harry and Theo.

Hermione blushed even as the other smirked and snickered.

* * *

"Do you think we'll ever get married?" Harry asked, taking a drink of the ridiculously expensive champagne that Lavender insisted on, but which actually tastes like shite, and wrinkled his nose at it.

"Do you have anyone in mind Potter?" Draco drawled, his eyes not lifting from his phone and the tinder app he's scrolling through.

Blaise laughed, his arm tightening around Theo's waist a little tighter and Astoria smirked at them, her eyes widening when they land on Tom. She almost knocked the drink out of Harrys hand when she nudged him and looped him in on what caught her eye.

"Do you- do you like Hermione?" Harry gasped as he watched Tom, lounging against the bar and watching Hermione across the room dance with Ron.

Tom snapped to attention, immediately spilling the drink he'd been nursing over his hand and scowled at his best friend, his brother in all but name, as he laughed.

"Oh god you do" he spluttered, pulling a napkin from his pocket and handing it to Tom, "this is the best day ever" he smirked.

"Shut up Harry" he muttered, grabbing a new glass of scotch from the passing waiter and leaning back to continue watching. Harry didn't say anything else, joining him in his drinking until a shrill voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh shit" he mumbled quietly putting his glass down as gently as he could, before doing the same with Tom's. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and prepared himself for the shitstorm that was approaching, "I see Bella looking for you."

Tom had already disappeared into the crowd when Harry opened his eyes, Bellatrix fast approaching him, a determined glint in her eyes.

* * *

"May I cut in?"

Hermione looked up from the flower attached to Ron's waistcoat and felt her cheeks redden with the intensity of Tom Riddle's stare. Even as Ron agreed and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, her eyes never left Tom's and when she stepped into his arms, the fingers of his left-hand entwining with hers, his right hand gripping her waist tight, she felt the familiar rush of heat gather in the bottom of her stomach and begin to pool in her knickers.

They didn't speak as they wove their way through the crowd dancing through one song, then another and another until they were only one of the few remaining couples still dancing.

Hermione could see her friends across the room, laughing and drinking. Theo had passed out in Blaise's lap, Ginny was blatantly ignoring the man who was oblivious to her disinterest and kept trying to get her attention, Draco was snogging some random blonde, whilst Astoria and Harry were downing shots, attempting to outdo one another in a scenario which mirrored many of their own from seventh year at school. She smiled fondly at the sight and hoped it wouldn't be so long before she saw them again.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Hermione sighed and hadn't even stopped nodding her agreement before Tom was pulling her out of the wedding marquee and into the makeshift car park in an adjoining field, her hand clasped tightly in his own.

She moaned, darting her tongue out to meet his when he spun suddenly, slammed her against the side of a car and kissed her. Their mouths slanted over one another's, nipping and sucking at each other lips as his hands moved from her hips to her breasts, his thumbs lightly brushing against her nipples. Hermione felt herself get wetter and whined when he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, both of them panting.

"Let's go. I don't want to fuck you in the middle of this field but, if I don't get you to my hotel room within the next ten minutes I might have to" Tom whispered, not breaking eye contact with her. Hermione moaned and grabbed his hand so he could lead her to his car.

* * *

"Fuck" Tom muttered as he leaned against his hotel room door and watched Hermione drop the dress she'd been wearing all day. Black lace knickers were all she was left in, well her heels too, and he had to close his hands and thank God for his good fortune even as he loosened his tie and opened his eyes just in time to see her striding towards him, her tits bouncing with every step, her dark brown nipples standing to attention.

He lurched from the door and lifted her into his arms, his mouth latching onto hers immediately as he walked them to the bed and dropped her on it, falling to his knees, spreading her legs and shoving her soaked underwear to the side so he could thrust one, then two fingers into her cunt while his mouth latched onto her clit.

"Tom" she gasped, her hands finding his head and fisting it as she held his head down and thrust her hips up, "Fuck please Tom."

Tom growled and wound his free hand up to pinch a nipple, as his tongue lashed harder against her clit. He could feel her getting even tighter around his fingers, her wetness coating his face, her thighs, his fingers. She came as he nipped her clit with his teeth and he moaned into her cunt, thrusting his still trouser clad erection against the edge of the bed in an attempt to get some relief.

Hermione wasted no time in ripping his shirt open and kissing him as he pulled himself from his knees and fumbled with his trousers – Hermione pressing herself against him wasn't making the situation even easier and he snarled against her lips as her hand found its way between them and gripped him hard.

She yelped, then moaned loudly, her head falling against his shoulder as he shifted his stance and lifted and subsequently dropped her onto his dick. Tom breathed harshly through his nose as he felt her settle on him – she was so tight. He nearly lost it when she rolled her hips, her nipples dragging harshly across his chest. He gripped her ass tighter, slid his dick out of her, enjoying the whimpering sound she made as he did and thrust back into her.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Hermione looked up from her shoes on the seat across from the bed, to see a very awake Tom staring at her. She took in the sight of his chest, his abs and his hardening cock under the thin sheet they'd managed to find themselves under only a few hours ago and clenched her thighs together.

"Home. Back to New York" she sighed, standing from the chair and moving to sit on the edge of the bed, placing her hand into the one Tom had reached across the bed.

"Tragedy" he murmured, placing a kiss on the inside of her wrist. Hermione smiled.

"Before I go though. When were you thinking of announcing the engagement?"

She had to bite back the smirk threatening to spread across her face at the way Tom's eyes widened.

"Engagement?" He whispered, his eyes scanning her face, which Hermione made sure to keep blank, "Whose engagement?"

"Ours. I assumed since we slept together and everything we'd be getting married. What did you think?"

Hermione wished her phone hadn't died at some point in the night so that she could immortalise the look on Tom's face, as he spluttered and attempted to remember any of the conversations they'd had throughout the night, her smile getting wider and wider as he seriously contemplated the idea.

"You're joking" he murmured eventually, narrowing his eyes at her.

Hermione grinned and nodded her head, "I really do have to go though, and I do think we've missed a great opportunity" she sighed wistfully, winking at him.

Tom groaned and fell back against the pillows before he suddenly sat back up again.

"When will I see you again?"

Hermione stopped, turned to look at him and swallowed, "I don't know. I live in America."

He nodded and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her forehead, "I know."

"Bye Tom."

Tom watched her leave and when the door closed, removing any and all trace of her from the room, he fell back into the pillows and groaned as he was assaulted by the scent of her after only one night.


	2. The Black - Parkinson Wedding

_Weddings are never about the bride and groom,_

 _weddings are public platforms for dysfunctional families_.

 **–** **Lisa Kleypas**

* * *

 **Three months later**

Tom gave the thumbs up to Draco, who was seated a few pews in front of him with the other best men, and rolled his eyes at Theo and Harry on either side of him. He knew Draco had been feeling nervous about stepping up today, but honestly, he was acting like he'd never had any sort of responsibility before.

He smirked at Harry when Theo started to heartedly sing along with the opening hymn, automatically passed his handkerchief to Ginny when he heard her tell-tale sobs start up and hid his head in his hands when Astoria turned around from her place beside the bride and everyone began to snicker because the back of her dress was pulled up and her backside was on display for everyone.

He sighed and prayed the actual wedding would be over quickly – he _really_ needed a drink.

* * *

"Two people. Have lived together for years until one day they suddenly run out of things to say to one another. What do they do?"

Tom stared at Blaise as he waited for the waiter currently making his way towards them with a tray of champagne and shrugged.

"They get engaged. They never run out of things to say to one another ever again!" Blaise exclaimed, smiling widely.

Tom narrowed his eyes at the man before glancing at Theo and back to Blaise again.

"Are you trying to tell me something? Or, are you saying that people only get married to avoid awkward conversational silences?"

Theo rolled his eyes at the pair of them before glaring at Blaise, "No, we're not trying to tell you anything Tom. But also, Blaise", he muttered quietly as Patricia Parkinson swept by them, "Perhaps people get married for other reasons. You know like true love!" Both Tom and Blaise snorted at him and Tom took the opportunity to escape and get them all more decent drinks as Theo rounded on his boyfriend.

He was still laughing to himself when he ordered them all a brandy from the bar outside the ridiculous manor hall Pansy and Regulus had decided to get married in when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi."

Tom stared wide eyed at the sight of Hermione and her dark green dress that dipped between her breasts with an impossibly high slit on the left leg for approximately 30 seconds before he realised he'd been staring and smiled widely at her.

"You're here." Hermione laughed lightly and tucked an errant curl behind her ear and nodded at him, "Just, God, ok wait right here, don't go back to America, just I'l be right back ok?" He rushed out, grabbing the three drinks the bartender, Neville, according to his nametag, was handing to him. He thrust one into her hand, stroking his thumb over the inside of her wrist as he did, enjoying the blush that spread across her cheeks and turned to go back inside. He stopped just before the door, "Seriously Hermione, I'll be right back." He waited for her nod before he rushed back inside, trying not to spill the drinks he was still clutching, knocking into Ginny on the way.

"Sorry Gin" he half shouted as he skidded to a halt in front of Theo and Blaise who still appeared to be in the midst of their 'argument'.

"Woahh, Where's the fire?" Blaise muttered, as he took one of the drinks and shook his hand of the alcohol that had spilled over the edge of the cup.

"What? Nowhere, listen I'll see you all later" he grinned, ignoring the look Theo sent Blaise before smoothing his hands over his hair and turning away from them once again, "This is the best wedding ever" he exclaimed and several people "Woohoo"'ed in agreement.

* * *

"Hi. Hello. How are you? You look bloody amazing! When did you get here, how long are you here for?"

Hermione smiled tentatively at Tom as he spoke and gently thrust the glass of Brandy he'd first given to her back into his hands, smoothing down her dress when her hands were free.

"I'm fine. I'm good. Really well" she answered, swallowing down the sudden nerves she felt and turning slightly to look at the man approaching them, "I'd also like you to meet Cormac, my fiancé."

Tom felt the smile drop instantly from his face, and crossed his arms across his chest so that it wasn't obvious to anyone how tightly his fists were clenched as he felt the breath leave his lungs and the word "fuck" repeat itself over and over in his mind as he watched a brute of a blonde man step up to Hermione and wrap one arm around her waist the other reaching out towards him. He wasn't sure how long he stared at it before his manners kicked in and he shook it.

"Excellent" he gritted out between his teeth, "excellent. Lovely to meet you Cormac, charming surprise to find Hermione back in the country."

Cormac hadn't even looked at him, he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from Hermione's cleavage and Tom wondered what she even saw in him, "Yes well it took a lot of persuading, if you know what I mean" he winked, finally looking up at Tom who merely cocked his eyebrow at the man and his suggestive comment, "Come on darling, I told James I was going to get you. Wouldn't want him to think I'd lost control of you already" he said pulling Hermione away from Tom, whose fists were clenched once again, and up the steps back into the manor.

Tom turned to watch them leave and only nodded when Hermione called back that she'd find him later before draining the glass of almost empty brandy in his hand, and wishing he was alone so he could throw it against something.

* * *

"Oh, fuck you have got to be kidding me" Tom moaned as he looked over the seating plan, "As if the day couldn't get any worse" he muttered to Harry, whose eyes widened when he looked at it.

"Tough luck mate" he chuckled, slapping him hard on the shoulder and leaving him to fend for himself. Tom swallowed and made his way to the table that was occupied by **four** of his ex-girlfriends and one of their new husbands.

"Ernie, and I think you know Lu" the man across from Tom introduced himself. Tom nodded at him and looked around the room eager to not catch the eye of Luna, or Hannah, or Parvati, or Millicent and instead saw Hermione laughing with Blaise and Astoria.

He groaned into his hands and downed the scotch he'd brought to the table with him and attempted to drown out the chatter of how shit a boyfriend he apparently was with alcohol.

* * *

Ginny swirled the red wine in her glass, almost daring it to spill over and onto the white tablecloth before her. Pansy, the bitch, had never gotten over the fact she'd had a relationship with Regulus in secondary school, in fourth year none the less where the only thing they'd done was hold hands and have a few cheeky snogs, and so had placed her at a table near the back with all of her weird and obscure relatives.

"Are you married dear?" One older lady asked and Ginny had to fight not to roll her eyes – who knew how many of them knew her mother.

"No. I'm not" she answered, emptying her glass and leaning forward for the bottle to refill it.

"Oh" the lady muttered nodding at nothing in particular before looking back at Ginny, "Are you a lesbian?"

Ginny almost, _almost_ , spat out her wine at that question. She smiled and shook her head at the woman, "What makes you say that?"

The woman shrugged and took a sip of her sherry before answering, "It's more interesting than gracing you with a pitying look and telling you I'm sure you'll meet the right man someday?"

Ginny smiled, genuinely for the first time and took a drink of her wine before sighing and leaning slightly forward.

"The truth is. The truth is I've already met the right person only he's not in love with _me_ and until I stop loving him, unfortunately there's just no hope for anyone else."

The old woman reached a hand across the table and clasped Ginny's tightly, "Bad luck then" she whispered.

Ginny blinked the tears, that had suddenly appeared in her eyes back and squeezed the hand in her own, "Bad luck indeed" she whispered before smirking, "I was a lesbian once at school though. Only for about fifteen minutes in an empty PE changing room but still, it counts."

* * *

"How's your evening?"

Tom didn't glance up from his drink, he'd lost count of which number it was, "terrible. I seem to be stuck in the wedding from hell with ghosts of girlfriends past everywhere I look." He looked up to find Ginny, Blaise, Theo and Astoria all looking at him sadly, he smirked at them, "next thing you know I'll run into Bellatrix and the night will be complete."

"Hello Tom."

'Speak of the devil and she shall appear' Tom thought as he turned to find the woman in question looking at him, with what he assumed she thought were bedroom eyes.

"Hello Bella" he gulped, "How are you?" He asked silently making a promise to himself to murder each and every one of his friends for not warning him.

She never got a chance to answer though, "Tom there you are! Draco's having a bit of a best man emergency and asked for you, specifically so I need you to come help talk him down. Oh, hello Bella, didn't see you there!" Harry gasped, appearing behind Bellatrix and sending Tom a conspirator's wink.

Tom nodded thoughtfully and knew there was a reason out of all the cretins he was friends with, Harry was his favourite one.

"Oh look" Astoria gasped, "My sister's here."

Harry stopped in his tracks, "Sister? I didn't know you had a sister Tori."

She rolled her eyes and murmured "men" as she pushed past Tom and Harry to greet Daphne, who was standing shyly in the doorway of the ballroom.

Tom cast a weary glance back to where Bellatrix was still standing and grabbed Harry's elbow, "Draco, Harry" he hissed and pulled the gaping young man from the room.

* * *

Tom supposed it was natural that his bad luck would continue as the night wore on, not only had he accidentally burst in on Regulus shagging his new wife in an attempt to escape a confrontation with Parvati, who he'd seen coming down the hall towards him but now he'd been accosted by an even drunker Bellatrix and no-one in sight to help him escape.

"Tom" she slurred, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning heavily against him, her knee making its way up his leg in an attempt to find his non-existent erection. She wasn't deterred though and slipped a hand between them and clumsily felt for his crotch.

"Bella" he hissed, glancing around them to make sure no-one could see before he opened a door to what he hoped was an un-occupied room and led Bella inside.

Immediately she started stripping and Tom could feel a migraine coming on.

"You stay here. I'm just going to get us a drink love" he muttered, not opening his eyes as he kept a tight grip of the doorknob.

"Ok. Get some strawberries and some whipped cream too yeah. I can be your plate" she giggled and Tom opened his eyes just enough to see that she'd slipped under the duvet and seemed to be half asleep already. He thanked god and slipped from the room quietly jumping when he came face to face with Hermione.

"Hi."

"Hey" he nodded, stepping away from the door where his psychotic ex was sleeping and making his way towards the bar, Hermione walking quietly beside him. "I thought you'd gone?"

"Oh. No, Cormac had to catch the sleeper to Edinburgh though. I'm just off now. Keep me company?"

Tom knew it was a bad idea.

It didn't stop him from agreeing.

* * *

"You want to come up for a drink?"

Tom had spent the entire taxi ride controlling his urge to grip Hermione by the waist and drag her onto his lap and -

He had spent the entire taxi ride controlling himself, but when she'd asked him that, with _his_ jacket draped over her bare shoulders and the slit of her dress exposing the creamy paleness of her thigh and the neckline of her dress sitting so awkwardly that he could, if he looked closely enough see the very edge of her areola, he found his control slipping.

Still she was engaged and he was a gentleman.

"Are you sure?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm sure I can resist you. You're not that cute."

"I know" he said, taking great satisfaction in how she swallowed and shifted in her seat.

"Ok then."

* * *

"Thought you said I wasn't cute" he mumbled into her mouth as soon as her hotel door was shut, and all pretence that he wasn't up here to shag her stupid had been dropped.

"Shut up" she murmured, biting his lip hard and dropping to her knees. She wasted no time in removing his trousers, simply slipping them down far enough for her to grasp his cock with one hand and bring it to her mouth, trailing the precum that was smeared across the head of it over her lips, before taking him all in her mouth until her nose was buried against his crotch.

"Sweet mother of Jesus" Tom hissed as he felt her tongue lick the underside of his cock as she bobbed her head up and down. He grabbed a hold of her hair and fisted her curls in an attempt to have some control over the situation. It didn't matter because when he saw her slip her free hand under her dress and felt her moan around his cock as she fingered her clit, he lost it and came down her throat as she came over her hand, slipping the fingers out of herself and offering them to him to lick clean.

His dick was hard again by the time he'd finished licking every drop of cum from her dainty fingers.

* * *

Hermione trailed her fingers over Tom's chest and tried to feel guilty about the fact she'd just spent close to seven straight hours having sex with a man who wasn't about to be her husband.

They didn't speak as he pulled her closer, spread her legs and thrust into her gently, their quiet moans and whimpers the only noise between them as they came apart in each other's arms again.

She must have dosed off because when she next opened her eyes, Tom was dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed trailing his fingers over her bare shoulder and arm.

He smiled at her and leaned over to give her a chaste kiss on the forehead before leaving.

Hermione could only clutch the sheet that had covered them in the night, tighter to her chest and sob into the pillows that still smelled like him.


	3. The Granger -McLaggen Wedding

_Weddings are never about the bride and groom,_

 _weddings are public platforms for dysfunctional families_.

 **–Lisa Kleypas**

* * *

 **One month later**

Tom woke to an empty bed and lay there enjoying the sound of his housemates making breakfast and pottering about on the first Saturday in a while that they hadn't had a wedding to attend.

Eventually, he dragged himself from the bed and into the kitchen where Theo, Blaise and Astoria were sitting eating bacon sandwiches. He winked at Astoria when she passed him a fresh cup of tea, and absentmindedly flicked through the paper as his friends continued their conversations. It wasn't until he saw _another_ wedding invitation out of the corner of his eye that he interrupted them.

"Fucking hell!" He muttered picking it up and sliding it open, "who is it this time?"

No-one spoke and when Tom saw the names on the envelope he understood why. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, gulped down his tea and nodded, to himself more than anyone.

"Right then. I've got to go meet Harry, suppose I might as well take this list with me and see if I can get anything from it" he joked, hoping his attitude would break the ice that had suddenly appeared between them, and stood from the table.

* * *

Hermione was jetlagged. And being dragged around London by her future mother in law was doing nothing to improve the mood she found herself in, especially since the woman wouldn't stop going on and on about trivial things regarding the wedding. Hermione honestly believed the woman believed it was her own wedding, rather than her sons.

When she saw that the woman was beginning to tire, she pounced and let her know that she was feeling tired too and couldn't help but smirk as the older woman drove off in a taxi and left Hermione too it.

Entering Harrods, and making her way straight to the wedding registry, to find out if anyone had more money than sense and had actually purchased anything Cormac had put on the 'bloody list' as she'd come to refer to it.

She stopped short though when she saw Tom poking about the various wedding gifts and couldn't resist sneaking up behind him and poking him.

"Hi"

He spun around so quickly, a furious look on his face, until he saw it was her.

"Why are you always appearing behind me?" He smirked. Hermione shrugged and avoided his gaze.

"Did you get anything?" His smile fell and Hermione instantly felt bad about bringing it up, "Not that you have to. God knows this isn't anything I want" she snorted, meeting his gaze.

He shook his head and Hermione knew he was thinking about leaving her to it.

"Do you have anywhere to be or can I steal you for a few hours?" He opened his mouth, then closed it and frowned before shaking his head.

"I'm supposed to meet Harry, but I can be late, it's fine."

Hermione grinned at him and dragged him away from the ridiculously overpriced crystal.

* * *

Tom had never been wedding dress shopping before – one would have to be getting married to even consider stepping into a dress shop, but he found himself enjoying himself as he watched Hermione try on dozens and dozens of dresses.

When she finally stepped out in what turned out to be the one, he felt his mouth go dry and his stomach roll, the intense feeling of jealousy bubbling up from deep within him. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists as he stood to meet her and stood with her at arm's length – any closer was asking for trouble.

"You look beautiful."

The smile she gave him momentarily detracted from the fact it wouldn't be him she'd be walking down the aisle towards.

* * *

Tom could see Harry across the street waiting for him and felt terrible. He skidded to a halt in front of him when he eventually managed to weave his way through the traffic, and narrowly avoided splashing him with puddle water.

"I'm sorry" he gasped out, leaning over in an attempt to catch his breath.

"It's fine-"

"It's not-"

"-Hermione text me"  
"- I should have. Wait what?"

Harry snorted at his best mate and turned into the tuxedo shop, holding the door open for Tom.

"Yes. Amazingly she knows how to use a phone. I didn't know you enjoyed wedding dress shopping Tom" he teased.

Tom blanched and frowned, "It's not like that."

Harry snorted, again, "She's getting married in two weeks. I bloody well hope it's not like that."

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

Tom, Draco, Harry and Ginny had bundled up into Draco's range rover and let him drive them to Scotland for the wedding, Astoria, Blaise, Theo and Daphne in the other car.

Cormac McLaggen, it turned out had gone to Hogwarts with them all, and according to Harry had been a right git then and hadn't changed much. He'd even divulged that Hermione hadn't been impressed by him back then, Tom hadn't revealed his own bitter thoughts about how something had obviously changed for her to be marrying him now.

He was also apparently heir to some obnoxiously large Scottish estate; his Grandfather having built up their family estate to the point where they were practically Scotland's version of 'Royalty'. Tom liked to think he knew Hermione well enough to know she wasn't with the man for any of his supposed fancy titles.

He didn't go immediately up to his room when they eventually arrived, instead heading straight for the bar and purchasing the best bottle of scotch he could. He snorted when the bartender let him know that it was on the house since he was attending the wedding and apparently Cormac had _insisted_.

Theo, Draco and Harry all attempted to pull him away from the bar, but he dismissed them all and encouraged them to enjoy themselves – he didn't want to depress any of them with his sour mood.

He wasn't sure what time it was when Hermione joined him on the couch and poured herself a glass of scotch, only that he was now onto his second bottle of complimentary liquor.

"I don't want you to marry him" he murmured quietly into his glass. He could feel Hermione looking at him and let her pull him down until his head was resting in her lap, her hands smoothing over his hair.

She didn't say anything though and Tom closed his eyes and let her hands attempt to soothe him. Her voice startled him when she eventually spoke.

"I love him."

"I love you", Tom scoffed, his eyes opening in mild horror to find her own shocked ones peering down at him. He sat up and stood from the couch, immediately swaying and batting her hand away when she offered to help him. "I should get some sleep."

He could see her nodding from his periphery, since he didn't dare look at her - alcohol had utterly fucked him over.

* * *

"I can't believe you're wearing a kilt" Draco muttered, straightening his tie even though it was sitting perfectly – he only stopped when Astoria whacked him hard in the arm and Tom had to bite back a smirk.

"why not? We're in Scotland, at a wedding, a kilt seemed like a perfectly decent piece of attire" Blaise huffed, "Theo said it looked good."

Tom had to stifle a snicker when Harry leaned over and reminded them all that Theo just wanted to continue getting laid on a regular basis.

They all stood when the procession music began, but Tom didn't look at Hermione. He kept his gaze firmly on the hair of the woman standing in front of him and bit his tongue when the minister asked if anyone had a reason they shouldn't be married. 'Yes' Tom wanted to shout out, consequences be damned, 'I'm in love with her'. But Hermione had made her choice and it wasn't him.

He pretended not to notice how Harry clutched his shoulder a little tighter in that moment, probably eternally grateful that one best friend hadn't ruined the other's wedding.

* * *

Now don't get me wrong" Blaise said, as he poured a glass of champagne for his friends, "over the years I've been immensely proud of the fact that between the lot of us there's never been a wedding ring, but recently, it's become somewhat of a concern" he said sitting down beside Theo. "At some point I'd like to go to the wedding of someone I love."

Harry snorted and Tom rolled his eyes but Draco sighed dramatically and looked across the table to his friend, "Don't blame me. I've asked almost everyone if they wanted to marry me at some point."

Astoria drained her glass and smirked, "You've never asked me?"

Draco looked at her, startled, "Really? God Astoria I'm sorry" he drawled sarcastically, reaching a hand across the table to her, "Would you?"

"Not for all the Malfoy money in the world" she snorted, flicking his hand away.

* * *

"Hello Tom"

"Jesus Bella, you scared the heart out of me" Tom gasped, as he stepped away from the wall he'd been leaning against to see Bellatrix leaning against the doorframe beside it.

She merely giggled and Tom started to sweat, "You're cheerful."

Bellatrix shrugged, "It's a wedding. And I have a new boyfriend." Tom tried not to let the shock or the simultaneous relief he felt at her words show on his face.

"Oh?"

"Yeah" she replied, licking her lips and pointing over to the other side of the room where Rodulphus Lestrange was standing. Tom nodded.

"Good for you."

"Hmmmm. You look good. You should call me and we'll go for coffee sometime" she murmured, stepping up to him and fixing his tie – Tom gulped.

"You have a boyfriend" he pointedly reminded her.

"As a friend Tom. As a friend" she grinned.

* * *

"You really like her, don't you?" Ginny mumbled quietly from behind Tom as she watched him watch Hermione and Cormac's first dance.

Tom nodded and took a drink. "It's strange. It's finally happened and she's married someone else" he sighed, turning to look at Ginny when he felt her step back.

"What about you Gin? You followed Blaise's advice and found a future husband?"

Ginny snorted and lit a fag, ignoring Tom's pointed look, "no need. Been in love with the same bloke for ages."

Tom's eyebrows reached his hair, "Seriously?" He chuckled, "Who?"

Ginny laughed and took a long drag, "You Tom."

Tom couldn't say anything and followed her into the room she'd just moments ago exited, "It's always been you Tom. For years now" she smiled at him, blinking furiously to stop any tears from falling. She shook her head when he attempted to come closer, "It doesn't matter" she whispered.

Tom scoffed and pulled her into a fierce hug, "It's a terrible feeling Gin. I'm sorry."

She sobbed then pulled back from him, wiping her eyes, "Stop looking at me like that. I'm fine. I'll survive" she admonished.

Tom nodded mutely and let her lead him back to the party.

* * *

"You look terrible Blaise" Harry muttered, finally dragging himself away from Astoria's sister Daphne long enough to have a drink.

Blaise stood, swaying slightly as he did, "I feel it."

"Blaise?" Tom muttered, standing to help his friend in the same moment that he collapsed into the table and began convulsing.

"BLAISE!" Several shouts went up just as the bride and groom entered the room.

"Get a doctor" Theo shouted, forcing his way between the crowd that had gathered and kneeling beside his boyfriend, "Blaise he murmured quietly, holding the man's arms against his chest and tipping his head to the side so he didn't choke on his own vomit.

Tom wrapped his arm around Astoria as she stared, in abject horror at the convulsing body of one of her closest friends.

When he went still, the entire wedding party was surrounding him and the only noise that could be heard was Theo, sobbing his broken heart out.


	4. The Zabini Funeral

_"Dying is a very dull, dreary affair, and my advice to you is to have nothing to do with it."_

 **Somerset Maugham**

* * *

Tom gave Theo a clap on the shoulder and left his side to join the other pallbearers as they made their way to their seats. Theo was sitting right up front with both his own parents and Elora Zabini.

Tom, Harry, Draco, Astoria, Ginny and even Daphne were all sitting directly behind him, while the rest of the church was filled with people who had known Blaise from school, University and work.

As he took a moment to scan the crowd, he caught Hermione's eye across the aisle. He didn't recognise who she was sitting with, only noticing that it wasn't Cormac, before he turned his attention to the front, his eyes automatically drawn to the casket in the middle of the room.

* * *

Hermione couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face as she listened to Theo profess his undying love for Blaise. It wasn't that he was even going to miss him because he was his boyfriend, it was because he had been his best friend "before all the shagging had started" as Theo had so elegantly put it – there had been a solid minute of laughter after that.

She didn't bother to wipe her tears away as one after the other Blaise's friends declared their love for him, how much they would miss him, how unfair it was that he had been taken from them at such a young age.

She watched Harry hold Daphne's hand, Draco clutch Astoria tightly and Tom wrap his arm around Ginny and felt so angry at Cormac for refusing to come with her.

 _"I hardly knew the bloke love. It's bad enough that he had to die at our wedding but now we've had to postpone our honeymoon because you simply have to attend the funeral. I'm not going."_

She hadn't realised until that moment how much Cormac possibly, hadn't grown up.

* * *

"It was good of you to come" Tom murmured into Hermione's hair as they hugged back at Theo and Blaise's home. Blaise had always enjoyed a party – Theo knew he would have wanted a good one to celebrate his life, as short as it had been.

Hermione gripped Tom's hand as she pulled back from the embrace and gave him a sad smile, even as he tucked an errant curl behind her ear. She felt the goose bumps erupt along her arms as his finger gently, but quickly caressed the shell of her ear.

"He was my friend" she shrugs, like it no big deal that she's postponed her honeymoon, her marriage to be there. "About that thing you said, the night before my wedding?"

"I'm sorr-"

"I liked it. I liked you saying it" She said, quietly, squeezing his hand which was still gripping hers.

Tom nodded and stepped back, removing his hand in the process, just as he saw Harry appear from around the corner.

"I should go and see if Theo needs anything, or Draco" he frowned, thinking back to how much paler than usual Draco had looked all morning, "Harry. You'll look after Hermione, won't you?"

Hermione looked up just as Harry pressed himself through the crowd and into the tiny space of the corner of the living room, that they'd somehow found themselves in, to see Harry nodding at Tom as he stepped away from them.

He looked back only once to meet her gaze.

* * *

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Tom asked, squatting down in front of Draco and removing the half empty bottle of vodka from his grip.

Draco nodded and Tom helped pull him from the chair, he'd been drowning in and out into the cold night air. They walked in companionable silence for at least twenty minutes before Draco spoke.

"Do you think Theo will be alright?" He asked.

Tom shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his black trousers in an attempt to get them to keep any warmth, and sighed, casting a sideways glance at his friend.

"I don't know."

"Have you ever felt like that?" At Tom's blank look Draco went on, "What Theo said, about being so in love with someone, that when they were gone life felt like it had lost all hope?"

Tom tried not to think about Hermione. About the way her lips curled up into a wide grin when she laughed, about how her eyebrows furrowed when she was angry, how her eyes rolled into the back of her skull when she came.

About how ever since he'd left her, after that second night in her hotel, he'd felt like a part of him had been left behind.

"I don't know."

Draco nodded but didn't push it, "Funny though right? For all Blaise's talk about how we've all been without a wedding ring between the lot of us, him and Theo were basically married."

Tom felt a smile twitch at his lips, as they rounded the block and the house came back into view, "Pair of traitorous bastards" he smirked.

* * *

"So, how's married life treating you?"

Hermione stopped scanning the room and looked back at Harry. She shrugged and took a sip of her wine, "It's fine. It's only been a week" she smiled, forgetting that at one point in her life Harry had been her best friend.

"Aha" he said before nudging her shoulder with his, "You know I'm here right. Anytime you need to talk? About anything, about anyone?" He muttered quietly, a knowing look in his eye.

Hermione tried not to think about how Tom had looked at her only minutes ago and nodded, "I know."


	5. The Riddle - ? Wedding

_Weddings are never about the bride and groom,_

 _weddings are public platforms for dysfunctional families_.

 **–Lisa Kleypas**

* * *

 **Ten Months Later**

Tom rolled over in his bed and was met with a hard body. He opened his eyes slowly to see who on earth was in bed with him and was met with the sight of Draco grinning at him.

"Alright sleeping beauty?" He asked, taking obvious delight in the expression on Tom's face. Tom scowled and rolled over, hoping to get at least ten more minutes shut eye when he was met with another hard body, Harry, also grinning at him like a Cheshire cat.

"Jesus. If you wanted a threesome you could have just asked" he muttered falling back into his pillow and ignoring the snickering of his two best mates.

* * *

"Thanks for doing this Theo."

Theo looked at Tom like he'd gone mad and took another sip of his coffee, "Obviously. You need at least one competent best man" he smirked, even as Tom rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault all my best mates are a pack of degenerates" he muttered, pouring himself a large glass of orange juice before sitting down beside Theo. He stared at his friend for a few moments before quietly murmuring, "Blaise would have loved this."

Theo snorted, his head shaking in quiet laughter, "He would have loved all the free booze."

Tom smirked and they both silently raised their glasses to their missing friend.

* * *

"I can't believe the day is finally here. The day Tom Riddle, consummate bachelor ties the knot" Ginny said raising her cup of coffee in salute. Tom rolled his eyes even as the others laughed.

"I'm not that bad" he muttered petulantly.

Draco choked on his own coffee, "not as bad as the bitch you're marrying you mean" he spluttered as Astoria gave him a hard whack on the back and the others laughed.

"Speaking of", Tom announced clearing his throat and pulling a note from his trousers, "the future Mrs. Riddle has given me a list. Top of which is if any of you bastards even come near the house, she'll set the dogs on you" he smirked.

Raucous laughter went up within the group and the florists, who were still carrying flowers into the church, stared at them as if they'd lost their minds.

* * *

"I don't know why you're so worked about this Harry, it's not like my being here is going to change anything."

Harry glared at his friend, "He's happy."

"I'm glad" she said, smoothing the skirt of the red dress she'd decided to wear out, actively avoiding his eyes, "I didn't come here to ruin his wedding." At his continued silence, and glaring she went on, "He is my friend too Harry" she sighed, reaching out and gripping his arm lightly.

Harry snorted, but nodded his head and acquiesced, leaving her to make her way in.

* * *

Tom stood anxiously at the end of the aisle as the church filled up with guests. He smiled at those he knew and kept one eye on the clock. He spotted Ron and Lavender entering the church and made his way down the aisle to greet them when he came upon Regulus and Pansy too.

"Thanks so much for coming" he smiled at them all, kissing the ladies on the cheeks, mindful of both their growing stomachs and clutching his mates in a quick embrace.

He'd just pulled apart from Regulus, who was still speaking when Pansy's shrill voice interrupted them.

"HERMIONE!"

Tom turned quickly to spot her being throttled by both Pansy and Lavender and swallowed down the lump in his throat before he made his way over to her.

"Hi" she said quietly, looking up at him from under her lashes.

"Hello" he gulped, letting his eyes glance her and her red dress over, "How are you? How's Cormac?" He asked ignoring the sudden tight feeling he felt in his chest.

"Oh. Fine. I think." She murmured quietly.

"You think?" He asked, his brows furrowing in confusion, as he took her gently by the arm and led her to an empty alcove right by the door.

"We split up. Divorced." She said, not looking at him and waving to Ron who was watching their exchange with something more than mild interest.

Tom felt his stomach plummet at her words, "Why didn't you – Why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione looked up at him, and shook her head even as her eyes brimmed with tears, "It would have been unfair. I was a mess."

Tom pulled her into a quick hug, and inhaled the scent of her, before he remembered where he was.

"I'm sorry."

Hermione pulled back and waved his apology off, "don't be. I knew he was an arse" she snorted.

They stood in silence for a few minutes and as the guests entering the church began to thin out, Theo appeared.

"Tom, we need to – Hermione" he exclaimed, pulling their friend into a fierce hug, "How are you?" He asked quietly and something in his inflection told Tom that he had known about her separation.

Hermione glanced between the two men and smiled tightly at Theo, "I'm fine just wishing Tom good luck."

"Tom, shit yeah mate" Theo muttered, "better get your arse up there if you have any intention of marrying today" he said.

"Of course. Just give me a minute yeah?"

Theo nodded, and stepped away. Tom was about to ask Hermione if everyone but him knew about her marriage when she spoke.

"We have terrible timing, don't we?" She murmured quietly, turning to face him. Tom snapped his mouth closed, sighed and nodded.

"The worst" he agreed.

"Good luck" she whispered, leaning up and giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek, "I'm sure you'll be a fantastic husband."

Tom could only nod as he watched her walk away to find a seat.

* * *

"Fuck. FUCK. FUCKKKKKKKKK" Tom yelled inside the empty men's lavatory, kicking over the empty waste paper basket that was sitting by his foot.

Harry and Draco both burst through the door they'd bee guarding to find their friend leaning over one of the sinks and breathing heavily – they exchanged a look.

"Tom" Draco hesitantly started

"Don't. Just don't!" He muttered, standing up to face them head on. "You Knew?" He asked both of them. Draco's confused look confirmed his innocence, but the way Harry suddenly found great interest in his shoes, confirmed his suspicions. "And you didn't think to tell me Potter?"

Harry's head snapped up at the sound of his surname, "Don't Tom. It wasn't my place to tell you" he said and Tom scoffed but Harry continued, "It wasn't" he insisted.

"Tell him what? What's going on?" Draco asked, his head swivelling between the two of them.

"Hermione's divorced" Tom answered, still glaring at Harry.

"Fuck" Draco whistled.

"Exactly."

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked and Tom found himself staring at his friend. What was he going to do?

Harry looked at his friend and took a hesitant step forward, "As far as I can see you have three choices." At Tom's continued silence he went on, "You can call the wedding off?"

Tom blanched at the thought and Harry went on, "You can go through with it?"

Tom frowned but still didn't say anything. When Harry didn't speak again though he found his voice, "Well, what's the third option?"

"I don't know I haven't thought of it yet" Harry hissed, just as the bathroom door opened again and the priest stepped in.

"Well? Ready to face the enemy?"

There was silence for a few moments before Draco stepped forward and placed his hand on Tom's shoulder, and quietly asked "Are we?"

Tom looked quickly at both his friends and straightened himself, smiling tightly, "Yes."

* * *

Harry slipped into the seat beside Hermione and stood with her as the procession music began, and Bellatrix Black made her way down the aisle towards Tom. He felt Hermione clutch his hand tightly and clenched his fists as they sat back down and listened to the priest begin his sermon.

He could feel Hermione shaking beside him. Could hear her quiet sobbing into his shoulder and felt her breath hitch when the priest asked if anyone knew why Tom and Bellatrix should not be joined together. When she didn't move, Harry cursed under his breath and stood, ignoring Hermione's quiet hiss of his name.

"You can't" he said. All heads turned to look at him, a few gasps echoing through the crowd at his words, "You can't marry her when you love someone else Tom!"

There was a beat before the priest spoke, "Tom. Do you love someone else?"

Harry met his friends glare and nodded his head in the hope it would give his friend the courage to do the right thing.

"I do."

To be fair, Harry thought as he scrambled over the pew in front of him to reach Tom, leaving an astounded Hermione in his wake, he hadn't expected Bellatrix to hit Tom so hard that he'd pass out cold as the chapel erupted into chaos.

* * *

"That poor girl" Ginny said as she paced the kitchen and smoked, "What?" She asked as her friend looked at her, "I mean not like her but no-one deserves that."

"Well at least it's one we won't forget" Draco said, as he took a drink of his scotch and as his friends turned to glare at him he continued, "well it's true. Think of all the weddings we've been to and think how many we actually remember?"

"Even though todays didn't actually include a wedding service?" Theo asked.

"Well at least you worked it out" Harry muttered.

"I can't bear to think about it" Tom said as Astoria pressed an ice pack to his bruised eye, "Poor Bella."

"I blame myself" Harry muttered, louder this time.

"No Harry."

"Of course, not Harry."

"Don't be stupid Potter!" They all exclaimed at once before falling silent again, the kettle boiling the only sound that broke the quiet reverie.

"It was a lovely dress" Astoria said hoping to cheer them all up and Ginny nodded her assent.

"I'm sure she'll be able to find some use for it" Daphne, who'd situated herself on Harry's lap, agreed.

Tom smiled up at Astoria and jumped when the front door bell rang.

"I'll get it" He said, gesturing for all his friends to sit back down, "If there's consequences to be faced I will take them like a man" he gulped, standing from the table and making his way to the front door. He stood in front of it for a moment and turned to see them all standing in the kitchen doorway watching. He rolled his eyes and opened the door.

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure what she was doing standing outside the house she knew Tom lived in.

She wasn't sure what to expect when she rang the doorbell and found herself face to face with the man himself.

"Hi" she whispered shyly.

Tom grinned at her, "Hey."

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. That you weren't killing yourself or anything" she ranted quietly, twisting her hands in the skirt of her dress, "I shouldn't have come to the chapel this morning. I'm sorry" she whispered turning and making her way back down the steps.

She got a few feet away from the front of his house when she heard him chasing after her, "No, Jesus Hermione" he gasped, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around to face him, "I'm the bastard not you."

Hermione stepped up to him and gently cupped his bruised cheek in her hand. When his eyelids fluttered shut and his face leaned into the palm of her hand she leant up and kissed him gently on the lips, "I love you too."


End file.
